


forward

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [2]
Category: Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Creating Watcher, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ryan has a crush, Ryan's POV, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: Ryan believes he and Shane are work-married, and so he is to Steven and even Katie. But soon he realizes, his partnership with Shane may be something else.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	forward

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another small one, this time about Watcher and Ryan's feelings about it, Steven and Katie, of course Shane :)
> 
> Written for day 2 of the shyan week 2020. Prompt: partners.

Ryan thinks they are kind of work-married, that’s what he tells himself and his mother when she keeps asking what is going on between him and Shane.

To be fair, at first he really didn’t realize anything was going on between them. Shane was one of his best friends, the person he wanted to see the most when going to work because they had his most precious project together.

At what point that became another kind of partnership, well… he couldn’t tell.

But it was happening now, they were signing together the contract for an office that would be their company’s. It makes him realize they are work-married, but so are they to Steven and to Katie too, who followed them to this new adventure even after so many years at BuzzFeed.

It’s different, Ryan realizes as he blinks back tears. It’s always different with Shane.

“You alright, buddy?” Shane asks with his gentle tone and his silly smile. “Looking watery right there…”

“I’m ok, big guy.” He smiles back and looks back at Steven when his friend puts a hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, I’m fine!”

“Well, it’s happening!” Steven says with a big smile. “We are moving forward!”

They are and Ryan is too. 

He looks back at Shane when he passes an arm over his shoulders, smiling while they plan how to celebrate. He thinks he is moving forward with whatever he has with Shane and he can’t help but think this partnership is forever.


End file.
